KakaSasu Teacher Teacher
by bonkersbimbo
Summary: one shot for a friends bday. please note i hate Kaka/sasu so i did my best. kakashi is a teacher what happens when his teachers aid decides to have some fun. Au. light bondage, yaoi, lemon, lime


"speaking"  
'thoughts'

please read and enjoy.

Kakashi looked around his class. silent. Just how he liked it, heads down, attentions fixed. Only one person was missing, his ex student now teachers aid was no where to be seen. He relaxed back into his seat closed his eyes and sighed.

The sound of a zip filled his ears asnd his eyes flew open as he felt something rubbing his manhood. e froze as he felt himself grow hard. Something hot and wet enclosed him. The silver haired man gasped as he look down and found himslef staring into the dark eyes of his teachers aid Sasuke Uchicha. Silently he moved his hands to grasp sasukes head holding back a groan as Sasuke licked the slit.

"Ummm Sensei" kakashi looked up to find his pink haired student standing in front of his desk. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fin-e" kakashi voice went up at the end as Sasuke took it upon hismelf to deep throat Kakashi in one move.

"---O-ok?" Sakura ran back to her seat slightly scared.

Kakashi bit his lip as Sasuke started bobbing his head and sucking quickly.  
'Does this boy not have a gag reflex' he wondered.  
Kakashi tossed his head as the pleasure grew. A familar warm feeling was building within him. He could barely hold back. His hand tighten in the soft hair as the bell rang ending the day. Shortly the class was empty and Kakashi let loose moaning in pleasure. he couldn't take it much more of this. He came with a large yell.  
"SASUKE"  
Panting Kakashi looked down to see Sasuke swallow every drop of his seed. when he licked his lips Kakashi lost it there and then. He had to have the boy now.

Pulling Sasuke out from under the table Kakashi slammed him against it capturing his lips. He licked the raven boys bottom lip and quickly took advantage of the entrence that was granted. His tongue went to work memorizing every detail of Sasukes mouth before inviting his tongue to play as well. Relishing in the moans he got from Sasuke, kakashi broke away before attacking he boys neck nipping and licking his way along. Kakashi groaned as he reached sasukes top. it would have to go. With that thought he pulled off sasukes top admiring the sight of his creamy unmarked flesh. It called out to him, begged for him and who was he to denie such a request. His teeth lightly sunk into the Ravens collerboner leaving a mark in it's place.

Mouths met again in a battle for dominance. Tongues clashing, hands everywhere. When they broke the grey haired teacher saw his shirt and tie were gone. He smirked. He grabbed his disguarded tie from the floor and pushed Sasuke down on the the desk. As he took in the sight of the half naked boy on the desk. His face flush and his breath coming in pants, kakashi could only think one thing. 'Beautiful'.

"Now Sasuke. I'm afraid you've been awfully bad. Such a disturbance to the class. I'm going to have to punish you."

Sasuke smirked. " I'm sorry Sensei punish me if you must but i won't take back my actions."

Kakashi smiled. This had been what he was waiting for. He grabbed Sasukes hands and using his tie, ties them above his head. Slowly he undid Sasukes trousers removing them leaving the raven in his black boxers. Kakashi licked his lips delighted to see the ravens manhood straining to get out of the boxer. Kakshi undid his own trousers stepping out of them. removing sasukes boxers he flipped his raven haired lover over onto his knees. Running kissing down his spine loving the shiver it gave teh other man Kakashi moved lower and sweapt his tongue over the sensitive puckered enterance. Slowly he slid his tongue in gently thrust it in deeper. fucking him with his tongue mimicking what was to come. Reachhing around he opened one of the drawers and grabbed the small bottle of lube. Opening it with a click he slicked up him fingers.

" This may hurt a bit Sasuke. Let me know if you want me to stop"

He slid a finger into Sasukes enterance, rotating and slowly moving letting the raven get used to it. Slowly he slide in the middle finger. Hearing sasuke gasp he reached around and grabbed his manhood and slowly stroked it. Moving his fingers deeper inside sasuke he searched for the pleasure spot. Feeling something of a slightly different texture Kakshi rubbed his finger against it. rubbing in slow circles occasionaly moving back to stike it. loving the sounds that fell from his loves mouth. He inserted a third and last thing and streched and scissored til he was sure the raven was ready. Removing his fingers with an audible sound he took off his boxer and slicked himself up.

"you ready Sasuke"  
"more than ready, i can take what ever you can take"  
"cocky bastard"

With that Kakashi slowly pushed himslef into sasuke marvelling as the heat engulfed him.

"so tight." fully sheathed in him Kakashi waited until Sasuke was ready. when he thrust his hips back Kakshi took this as a sign to start. Placing his hands on Sasukes hips He pulled out and thrust back in starting slowly looking for that spot that would make Sasuke scream in pleasure. Changing the angle of hips he smirked as he hit something that had sasuke screaming for more. Repeatily hitting that spot, thrusting deep Kakshi groaned as he complied with Sasukes demands for harder and faster. bracing himself on the table he kissed Sasukes neck. He was close. the unbeliveable tight passage was squeezing him. he knew he wouldn't last long. Grabbing Sasukes Manhood he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me baby" with that Sasuke came tighing around Kakashi miling him for eveything he was worth. both men riding out ther highs slumped down.

Kakashi reached up and untied Sasukes arms.

"We should head home soon Sasuke"  
"yeah should, could i ain't moving" Sasuke replied lazily  
" well you can stay here to be molested by Sakura when she walks in tommorrow"

with that Sasuke was up, both men dressed quickly exchanging kisses before locking the door and heading back home.


End file.
